


种苹果

by sendmedowntotheriver



Category: Aquaman (2018), The Life Aquatic With Steve Zissou (2004)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmedowntotheriver/pseuds/sendmedowntotheriver
Summary: 只是觉得《水中生活》里Willem Dafoe的角色应该和Orm小朋友认识一下。不过，没看过这个电影也不影响……警告：自杀倾向





	种苹果

那天下午，Orm决定去死。

并没什么特别的事发生，这个念头自然而然出现了。

大约一小时前他刚和Vulko道别。他的老师得体地对他点头，声称他的父亲在等着。Orm也以点头回应，下巴微微扬起，像一个成熟的大人，和此前许多日子里一样。Orm望着他的背影，觉得很有意思——他显然足够自信Orm不会向父亲发问来确定他真实的行踪，而这自信又是理所应当的。事实上，王子不仅不会问国王到底要求那位谋士在什么时间去找他报到，也不会问其他任何问题。自从女王去世，王子就很少以问句来和国王交流了。

话虽如此，即便在女王去世前他们也远不能算是对亲密的父子。

Orm在原处等了不久，远远跟上了Vulko，确保游动时触及的海水范围不至于暴露行踪。他很熟悉这条路线，所以没费劲去盯Vulko遥远的身影，也不担心跟丢。一大群粉色的荧光鲷从他身边飞过，这可是怪事，他记得Vulko曾告诉过他，它们很少出现在浅海。他把自己埋在鱼群中，一同朝着透得进光的海水表层缓缓漂去。

他探出海面，头发甩下几点水花，落回海里时声音黏滞。阳光白而坚硬，他眯起眼睛，调整视线向远处的岸边看去。

码头附近谁也不在。

他潜到水面下，又往前游了挺长一段，游到了码头旁，再次浮上来。还是没有人在。

他犹豫了几秒，沿码头底下的海礁朝岸边走。他踩在附着墨绿色苔藓的石头上，身体没了咸水的托举变得沉甸甸的。礁石高低不平，他走得很慢，回头看旁边时他发现码头铺设的木板上长长一溜深色水迹。

原来是这样。他看向码头与陆地连接的阶梯尽头，是灯塔下的屋子。他停下了脚步，等了一会儿，不确定该继续向上走还是就此停下。海鸥振翅的声音从他头顶掠过，他在一块礁石上坐下。

石缝里挤着些橙红的小蟹。他望着海，海面上空空荡荡，微微抖动着反射下午的光线，亮成一大片，晃得他眼睛痛。码头上的水迹很快蒸发干净了，现在除了他不会有人想象到一个亚特兰蒂斯人如何踏上这条窄道，浑身沥着海水，一直走到那间塔屋的门前，留下一路潮湿的印记。此刻那人正在那间屋子里做些什么？也许男孩睡着了，那人在旁边看着，也许男孩在给他讲陆地上的趣事，也许他们在分享男孩藏起来的某种零食。他有段日子没跟过来，也许男孩已经长得比Vulko更高了。Orm仰起脸。

他没法想象更多，甚至不知道那房子里头是什么样，他猜测肯定和海底不同。岸上只有一样东西是他熟悉的，那就是Vulko，当Vulko与男孩在陡壁、沙滩或者码头上共处时，他远远躲在一边，却仍能确认一种可知的存在，那让他觉得好受些；可现在Vulko用墙壁与门把他关在了另一侧，缩进了他所陌生的世界。这整片陆地与他的联结点不见了，塔屋像个倒错的笼子，外面是监牢，里面才是乐园。他在外面。

天上一朵云也见不到。毫无遮拦地晒了一阵子，身上早就干燥起来，Orm感觉很渴。如果去摁响码头步道尽头的门铃会怎样？他可以要些水喝。高出他一大截的男孩会来开门，也许还会欠缺防备地放他进屋，他会看到他的老师脸上血色尽失——这当然是想象，不过哪怕仅仅是想象，他也很难勾画出Vulko惊惧的表情。也许这表情根本不存在。

他还是决定不这么做。不需要进入乐园，不要羊羔与葡萄酒，不要草木和五谷。只要Vulko离开封闭的房子，出现在他视线里，整个监牢自然会土崩瓦解，将他释放出来，海洋的双臂将会重新为他张开。

他又等了一会儿，开始觉得头晕目眩，眼前浮着灰黑的虚影，他发现呼吸是件费劲的事。白色的阳光燎着礁石，连带燎着他，海鸥躲在了石头后的阴影里，露出翅膀尖的几根黑羽毛。烧灼，却不显得温暖。他不想等下去了。他突然想到海洋深处永不停歇翻滚着的岩浆，颜色比最红的珊瑚还要艳丽，并且鲜活，像个有生命的巨兽。他想走进那个热烈的拥抱里。被太阳烤干，或者被熔岩烧死，有什么区别？死在海底，死在岸边，死在田园，都差不多，尽管他没见过田园。不要死在夜里，不要死在海沟，那太冷了。他想母亲在海沟里粉身碎骨时大概也很冷。

最好是这时点，死在白昼的阳光下，死在午后。如果他现在闭上眼，把自己在礁石上摊开，也许太阳就会使他融化，也许他会流到海里去，什么痕迹也不留下。Vulko甚至不会注意到。傍晚之前，Vulko就得急匆匆地跃入海中，不断下潜，把王子的存在抛到脑后，对城内例行巡查的结果作出评判，听从国王的指令。过后他不得不意识到王子整晚没有出现，于是他会有条不紊地向士兵下令，四处寻找，自己在城中等待。他们当然找不到，就连无所不能的Vulko也找不到，因为这时王子已经不可见又无处不在了。他将成为海水的一部分，到那时他不再需要Vulko来成为他的已知，他从囚徒变成监牢本身。

如果这计划不奏效，总还有办法。塔屋静悄悄的，Vulko依然没有出来。Orm晃了晃脑袋，不知为什么稀松的空气像是凝固了，比高压的海水更让他胸腔发紧，感到恶心。就在今天，他想，要么是死在阳光里，要么是火焰里，他将把母亲没能体味到的温度感受一遍。Vulko悄悄背叛着他，却不知道他早就知道，而Vulko更不再有机会知道他将要做的事。他终于领先他的老师一步。Orm笑了起来，干裂的嘴唇破了皮，一点刺痛。

而远处的海面上突然窜起一串水花，一个亮橙色的长条物体浮了上来。那是个充气式的信号浮标，一个象拔——但Orm当然不知道这些。紧逼过来的空气松开了钳制，他盯着看了几秒，长长的象拔随着水波晃动，鲜明的颜色在灰蓝的海水里特别惹眼。他站起来，踉跄了一下，依然因为阳光而头昏脑涨。他直接扎进了海水，向着浮标的方向游去。

亚特兰蒂斯人在海水里视力相当好。潜入水中不久，Orm就看到那浮标底下牵引着一根白色线绳，一直延伸到深处一块海底礁石上。没过几秒他已经破开海水游到了礁石跟前。线绳从石缝里发出，他探头去看，看到一个人。那人抬头看他，他睁大眼睛。

那人穿着银色的潜水服和橙红的脚蹼，背后的气瓶则是亮黄的。他被卡在石缝中间。毫无疑问这是个陆地人，Orm曾远远见过潜水者，他们成对行动，游动时像亮闪闪的鲔鱼。放在平时他不会和陆地人接触，但……即使有护镜和呼吸装置的遮掩，他依然一眼就发现这个人长得和Vulko非常像，只是头发很短。事实上要不是他知道Vulko正在岸上，而且没理由穿这种蠢兮兮的水肺装备，他几乎要错认了。

陆地人抬着头，从呼吸装置上摸索按钮，嘴在面罩里一开一合，什么声音也没发出来；他转而对Orm打了一堆乱七八糟的手势，他一个也看不懂。“什么？”他问。

对方愣了一下，随后用更让他困惑的手势回复过来。他想陆地人为什么不丢开装置直接说话？对了，陆地人没法在水下说话，挺可怜的。

他猜测陆地人不是故意卡在这儿的，不然也不会把浮标发射到水面。他轻盈地游下去，陆地人指着后背，他探过身看，发现那对亮黄色的气瓶被紧紧挤住，看样子陆地人是被什么巨大的力量推了过来，嵌在了石缝里。

不是大问题。“为什么不把气瓶扔掉？”这里并不算太深，距离海面大概一百多英尺，肯定不超过两百英尺，也许吧。如果吸足了气后抛开气瓶，即使是普通的陆地人也应该来得及游到水面上。

但陆地人用力摇摇头，又把手腕上的潜水表举到他眼前，那表盘上竖着一个警告符号。什么意思？Orm看着陆地人的脸。差远了，Vulko从不会露出这种表情。他从陆地人的头顶绕到背后，用手去推挤石壁，尽管还是个孩子，王子身体中蕴藏的力量已经显现出来。陆地人配合地扭动，气瓶与石头之间发出被水钝化的摩擦声，几秒后他挣脱开，像是被石缝吐了出去，漂在了空阔的海水中。

这个人多半没力气攀上码头。Orm游到他旁边，给他指了稍远处沙滩的方向，不过陆地人没空理他，低着头盯潜水表，折腾他的浮力调整装置。于是Orm丢下他离开。

◆

塔屋的门依然关着，时间没过太久，Orm不知道这期间Vulko有没有出来。他湿淋淋地沿着码头步道走上去，绕到房子正面。窗户里是黄格子布窗帘，什么也看不到，由此他猜Vulko还在里面——那个男孩不像会喜欢在白天拉着窗帘，把这看作一个说谎者习惯性的警惕更说得通。

他在门口站了一会儿，发现门铃的位置比他头顶要高，但如果伸出手，很容易就够得到。门是一块脆弱的木头，只要他用力一撞，就会散架。

他把耳朵贴住门板，头发在上面蹭出一小块湿迹。他听到模糊的低语，听到男孩的笑声。在来得及听到另一个人的声音前，他从门口逃走了，像鱼避开海葵的触手。

他突然不想看见Vulko了。他离开灯塔，朝远处的沙滩跑去。男孩已经显得成熟的嗓音、木板承受压力时的嘎扎作响、越过耳边的风的低鸣、包裹住这片陆地的海水的呻吟，还有他以为早已忘记但在记忆深处仍无比清晰的Vulko的心跳声——只有彼此拥抱才听得到的心跳声，所有的声音碾碎了又溶到一处，在他的胸腔里来回击打，把空洞推得膨胀起来。

他觉得自己跑了很久，不知什么时候脚底一滑，整个人滚进了热乎乎的沙滩。沙粒粘在他脖子和脸颊上，他丧失了抖落它们或者爬起来的力气。他闭着眼，感觉被阳光钉在了沙子上，动弹不得。时间的概念变得很模糊，白热的太阳好像永远不会落下去了。

远处传来水声，与海浪制造出的那些不同。他费力地偏过头，看到沙滩与海的相交处，穿银色潜水服和橙红脚蹼的陆地人慢慢挪上来。那人等不及爬到彻底干燥的地方就扯掉了护镜和呼吸装置，瘫倒在浅水里，远远望去胸部的剧烈起伏异常清晰。

Orm眨了眨眼，把疲倦咽下去，摇摇晃晃爬了起来。他走向那个人。

陆地人仍在大口喘气，在近处看得到他鼻孔下拖着两道没止住的血迹，眉心皱成一团。他的左手盖在脸上挡光，右手僵硬地揽着那对亮黄色气瓶。

Orm在他旁边坐下，把一捧海水泼在自己脸上。这下清醒多了。

又等了挺久，陆地人的呼吸才逐渐平稳。他把气瓶放到一边，挣扎着坐起来，拿海水抹掉脸上糊成一片的血痕。他瞪着Orm看。“你是人吗？”

声音也像Vulko，可能更哑一点，还带着奇怪的口音。

Orm不知该怎么回答，“算是吧。”

“你能在水下呼吸？说话？你住在海里？”

“不止。”

陆地人哼了一声，“都让我碰上了，美洲豹一样的鲨鱼，水里的小孩……说出去都没人信，那条鲨鱼就没人信。我没直接见过，但Steve说是那样，所以应该是真的。”

“Steve是谁？”

“是我的……雇主，”陆地人说得很不情愿，“是我的船长。我叫Klaus，是个轮机手。”

“轮机手听起来不像是需要潜水的职位。”

“确实不是，不过出了些意外。你叫什么？”

Orm斟酌了一下，“我是个国王。”小心为上。

“海底王国的国王？”

“也差不多。我现在不是，不过以后会当上国王。”

“那你是个王子。当国王听起来挺累的，像你这样的小孩还不到工作的年纪。你看着和我的小侄子差不多大，他可比你显得开心多了。”

“我没有不开心！”Orm也不明白自己为什么要反驳。

他们沉默了一会儿。Klaus突然开始咳嗽，他转向旁边，咳得很用力，像是要把自己掏空，要把自己的内脏吐出来。幸好，除了海水混着一些血丝，他没吐出来什么别的。Orm拿不准是否应该拍拍他的背，最终决定还是算了。

“所以，发生了什么意外？”等他停止咳嗽、用两手按摩耳边时，Orm才问。

“我们拍水下探险纪录电影，已经拍到了十二部。你知道什么是电影吗？总之，Steve有条船，叫贝拉芳特号。上一次出航时，和之前每次一样，Steve跟我们的首席潜水员一起潜到了海里。过了不久涌上来好多血水，Steve一个人浮出水面，告诉我们，那位同伴被一条背上有斑点的大鲨鱼嚼碎了。他叫它美洲豹鲨，但他吓得掉了相机，没能拍到，所以观众都不相信它真的存在。虽然我也没见到，但我相信他，因为他和那个潜水员……关系那么亲密，他不会在这事上说谎。”

没听说过什么美洲豹鲨，不过如果问Vulko，肯定能得到精确的回答。“难免发生，”Orm盯着海面，“即使同样住在海里，人被鲨鱼吃也是常事。”

“听起来挺疼的，”Klaus皱着眉，“要是能选的话，我可不想这么死。”

“也不是完全选不了。”

Klaus瞥了他一眼。

“反正就是这么回事。我们人手紧张，每人都多少会点潜水但不够专业，倒是有个蛙人，可总不能太指望那小子。Steve马上要再次出海，去炸了那条鲨鱼，给老朋友报仇。我想如果我多练习，也许就可以跟他一起潜到深海去了，就我们俩。所以我自己出来潜水，一开始一切顺利，直到我遇见一大群粉色的荧光鲷。真奇怪，Steve告诉过我，它们很少出现在浅海。我跟着它们游，忙着录像，没注意到被一股暗流裹了进去。我挣不出来，被卷走好远，气瓶卡在石缝里才停下。然后我求救，你就来了。”

“为什么不扔下气瓶，直接游上来？”

“我在暗流里陷得太久，早过了免减压时间，身体适应了海水的高压。从那么深的位置快速浮到水面，我的血管会像炸弹一样爆开，血从所有你能想象的地方冒出来，比被鲨鱼吃好不了多少。照计划我不该在一百英尺以下待那么久，所以没带足气瓶，其实刚才减压停留时间也不够长，但气体快要用完，我只好跳过了几个步骤。而且……”Klaus停顿一下，有些扭捏，“那对气瓶是Steve惯用的，他借给了我。我不想弄丢。”

Orm把下巴搁在膝盖上。陆地人太脆弱了，身子可能被深海挤扁，在水下既不能呼吸也没法说话，游起泳来像婴儿一样迟缓，好像随便一碰就会碎掉。但母亲和一个陆地人在一起……和那个男孩的父亲在一起。母亲只要动动手指就能杀死他，但她没有，她和他在一起。她宁可和弱小的陆地人在一起，也不愿……

“你们的身体不适合海底。为什么要潜水？你喜欢水下吗？”

“我不喜欢，水下糟透了。”陆地人摇头的动作过于用力，显得有点滑稽，“海水压着胸口。潜到深处时，全身的血都回流到心脏上去，手脚会变得特别冷，心跳变慢，脑子像一团泥巴一样转不动。我讨厌冷，那感觉离死很近，我不想死。”

“我也讨厌冷。比起死，可能更讨厌冷。”

“不该这样想。如果觉得冷，但是没死，你还有机会再暖和起来，就像潜下去之后，运气好还能回到海面上，看到天空。”

“可是活着总不会一直暖和，总得担心冷，而且我住在海底。也不对，海底并不冷，还有烧红的熔岩，很漂亮。”

“你觉得深海不冷，但还是怕冷？”

“我也不明白了。”

Klaus学他的姿势，抱着膝盖把自己缩成一个椭球。沙滩边上并排坐着一大一小两个椭球，被海水冲得刷刷作响。

“不过，据说所有的生命都发源于海洋。也许再过些年，海平面会不断上升，把陆地重新包进去，到时候人人都得像你一样活在海底。水下也没那么糟，刚才被暗流卷走时，抬起头看到我吐出来的气泡就在头顶上盘旋，和我一起被推来推去，逃不出水流。这挺好玩的，我以前从没遇见过。而且我还拍到了荧光鲷，Steve会夸奖我的。”

“这个Steve，很重要吗？”

“Steve是最重要的，”陆地人的声音变得雀跃起来，“我跟了他好多年，一直感觉像他的孩子一样。你可不能说出去，他们会笑话我的，因为Steve没那么老。潜水，录像，急救，打架，还有别的很多事，都是他教给我的。所以我才要自己练习，我很想跟他一起工作，在水下帮他，而不只是在船上等着。最好只有我们两个，这样他一定会为我骄傲。”

他刚挂起的笑容突然垮掉了。

“可是，已经全完了。前几天有个年轻人冒出来，自称他的私生子，Steve还信了，把他招进了队伍。一个来头不明的小子！空有一笔钱，什么也不会，摄像机都拿不住，还差点淹死在游泳池里。但是Steve在教他。Steve不会选我了，他干什么都和那个人一起。”

他说着说着，突然哭了起来，眼泪滑过已经显出皱纹迹象的脸颊，砸在沙滩上留下小坑，下一秒又被涌上来的海水抹平。一开始是忍耐着抽泣，没多久索性把脸埋在自己的手里，声音像一个受伤动物被抑住的吼叫。

Orm吓了一跳。他没见过人哭，而眼泪还在从Klaus的指缝里挤出。他搞不懂Klaus的心情为什么会变得这么快，可不知怎么回事，他感到难过起来——不再是难以言明的压抑，而是清晰的伤心。情绪撕开了这一下午狠狠抵着他胸口的凝滞空气，长久的恶心暂时消失了，他大口呼吸，胸腔内僵硬的钝痛突然变得尖锐。他想要喊叫，想要让远处码头旁小屋里的人听见。不会选我，他想。他的嘴唇开始颤抖，但眼眶却是干的，流泪的能力像海沟族的大脑，因为没必要用而不用，因为不用而退化。他哭不出来，也不明白该怎么哭，只能从喉咙底下发出些支离破碎的呜咽，他这天头一次听起来像是个真正的小孩。海潮拍在他身上，浑身都打湿了，只有眼下干燥得像高处接触不到海水的一块沙。

Klaus的哭泣慢慢止住了，肩膀还在抽动。Orm向后仰，在湿乎乎的沙子上躺下。他不知道自己算哭了还是没哭，事实上他也不知道什么叫哭，如何定义自己身上刚发生的事。他只觉得很累，筋疲力尽，不想动弹。

Klaus把手从脸上移开，伸出手去撩海水洗脸。看一张和Vulko很像的面孔流泪是件怪事。他的耳朵尖哭得发红，一边擦掉鼻涕眼泪一边时不时抽噎两下。他平静下来慢慢转过头，有些不好意思地看着躺倒的Orm。“谢谢你，王子，我觉得好多了。我老是想哭，但在贝拉芳特号上我不敢哭，怕他们笑我，怕Steve觉得我不够可靠。”

陆地人眼眶红通通的，眼皮肿胀了一些，这又是Orm没在Vulko脸上看到过的。Klaus不哭时看起来冷静、镇定，和Vulko一样，但原来只要换个表情，变化会这么大。“我什么也没做。”王子轻声说。

他们安静地休息了片刻。

“Steve曾经跟我说过一句话，好像出自哪个名人，”Klaus说，“‘即使明天就是世界末日，今天我也会种下苹果的种子。’大概是这个意思，是苹果？还是石榴，或者无花果？我记不清了。”

苹果是什么？他想他看到过这个词，但印象不深。“这话是什么意思？”

Klaus耸耸肩，“我也不懂，Steve告诉我的很多事我都不太懂。”

“苹果的种子，能活过世界末日吗？”

“谁知道呢？不过人也很难确认自己会不会活过明天。”

也许Vulko能确认。Orm想不出什么问题会让Vulko答不上来。

时间接近傍晚，太阳早就不那么晒了，斜斜地移到了视线尽头。

“我该回去了，”Klaus说，“这里不是我下水的地方，船员们在等我，Steve该担心了。很高兴认识你，王子，虽然没人会相信我遇到了海底人。”他的语气很郑重，但因为说话对象是个小孩，这种郑重又显得有些虚浮。

Orm轻轻点头，“我也该回去了，我猜。”

◆

Orm回到海底时，Vulko正在一间大厅里，和一位贵族讨论着什么。他看见了Orm，稍微偏过头用眼神来示意，没让交谈对象察觉。放在往常这种心照不宣的对视会让Orm高兴个几秒，但今天他什么也没感觉到。

他躲在一根柱子后头，等着旁人消失，等只剩下他们两个。

没过太久，Vulko游到他身边。“从城外回来？”

“我追着一群荧光鲷，去了浅海。”只要再多问一句，他想，他就把一切都说出来。告诉Vulko今天下午发生的事，告诉Vulko他像被一层黏稠的软壳缠住了，呼吸与行动都变得特别费劲，告诉Vulko他想要一个拥抱，小时候Vulko偶尔给过他的那种拥抱，他的耳朵贴紧Vulko的胸口，听到清晰稳定的仿佛什么也不能使之变化的心跳声，和海底岩浆的翻涌一样滚烫而规律，永不停歇。

可Vulko没再问下去。为什么不问？是Vulko亲口说的，荧光鲷极少出现在浅海。这么反常的事，根本不该发生，可能是什么重要异象的前兆，一个王国的谋士当然应该注意着点儿。Orm咬着嘴唇等待，但Vulko像是没在乎他说了什么，随意点了点头，“你该去跟你父亲打招呼了，他今天还没见到你。”

监牢依然没放过他。

Vulko就要转身离开了。Orm仓促地叫停，等Vulko回过头，平静地看着他时，他又觉得口舌失灵。他还是很疲倦。

“什么是苹果？”最终他这么问。

Vulko看起来在仔细思考。

“一种陆地植物的果实，中心包着种子。怎么想到问这个？”

“就是……你知道的，你那些书，你说过不介意我去看。吃了苹果之后，人被赶出乐园。”

“陆地人确实有种默认说法，认为禁果是苹果，不过没多少依据。没人知道禁果到底是什么，那只是一个隐喻。你要是想看，我有些画册，可以拿给你。有的画家照着苹果画了禁果，有的照着其他果实画。”

Orm望着Vulko，Vulko回望他，耐心地等着下一个问题。

他想要延长这一刻，但想不到什么理由了。

也许可以直说，让Vulko留下来，多待一会儿……在这么一下午之后，在Vulko背着一身天空与太阳的气息溜回海底后，这该不算过分的要求。

但不行，如果这样，他就和岸上那个讨厌的男孩没什么区别了。像个小孩一样，白长了那么高的个子。他努力把身子挺直，摆出一副工整成熟的姿态，尽管他觉得很累，只想在一个温暖的拥抱里闭上眼休息一下。阳光的拥抱，岩浆的拥抱，母亲的拥抱，又或者——

“下次吧，现在我要去见父亲了。”

起码此刻Vulko在他眼前，尽管作为他的可知，Vulko显得那么不可知。

◆

后来又过了许多年，浪花夜夜把沙滩边沿扑得细密绵软，更多岩礁侧面锋利的棱角被层层掏去，想象中海水将陆地舔舐干净吞入腹中的日子似乎还遥遥无期。孩子长大，大人老去，王座上的人已经更迭两次，活着的人大多还活着，住在海底的人大多依然住在海底。

有天Orm靠在厨房门口，看Vulko削苹果。刀尖在果梗处挖出一个小小的圆锥坑，拇指抵着刀背，绕着圈往前推，不紧不慢，剥离出围成一小堆的整条红色果皮。去皮的苹果被切成小块，落到果盘里，他捏着剩下的中间一条，随意啃了一口，残余的扔进垃圾桶。他回过头，把果盘递来，“自己拿叉子。”

他们坐在阳台吃苹果，Orm咬着叉子尖，盯着不远处几丛深绿的圆树冠发呆。

他听到一声轻咳，“记不记得，你很久以前问过我苹果是什么？”

一瞬间里，他想起午后的太阳，白亮得模糊掉视线，烤得人眼前发黑，晒得海鸥委顿在礁石后头。他想到码头上的水迹，想到触手可及的门铃，想到亮黄色的气瓶，想到比海水更沉的空气箍在胸口，让他呼吸困难。他想，Vulko把苹果籽扔掉了，没有种子可种下，没有树会长出来。

他摇摇头，“不记得了。”

Vulko没说什么。

苹果很快吃完了，他们坐着没动。过了好一会儿Orm突然开口，“让我换一个问题。哭是什么？”

Vulko看起来一点不觉得突兀。“是一种释放情绪、解除刺激的生理功能。”

“哭是坏事吗？我听说过，哭会被人嘲笑，被认为没长大。”

“哭不算坏事，小孩会哭，很多大人也哭。而且，长大也不一定全是好事。”

“你会哭吗？”

“说不准，”Vulko翘起嘴角，“如果时机不对，没人知道自己会不会哭。”

Orm一手托腮，侧着脸端详Vulko。流泪的Vulko是什么样子？挺飘渺的，但也不是彻头彻尾没法想象。恍惚中他觉得，类似这样的无聊对话已经发生过千百次了。

“住在陆地上，住在海里，好像也没什么区别。”

“是差不多。”Vulko站起来，探过身把他手里的叉子收走。“你虽然不是国王了，但现在有苹果可吃。有得有失，很平衡。”

Orm因为同居人一本正经的样子而有点想笑。苹果不重要，到头来当国王也没有想象中那么重要，现在的结果算好还是坏，吃苹果到底会不会被逐出乐园，他也说不清。不过时隔多年，他终于又听得到Vulko的心跳声了，多数时候依然安稳，偶尔被打乱。

Vulko的手在他肩上按了按，与其说安抚不如说是某种确认，然后进了屋，回厨房去洗果盘和叉子。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 《水中生活》里有一段，船员们一起潜水，大家都收拾停当了，只有Klaus还在别人的帮助下调整潜水服和护镜。看来这孩子（？）不太擅长……所以就。  
> Klaus也许比Orm幸运得多。都是Vulko的错！（等等


End file.
